cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brennan
Inception to CN Seriatim was established on Thursday, October 2nd, 2008. New Pacific Order When first joining Cyber Nations, Brennan was barraged with recruitment messages. After taking careful consideration, and doing his research, Brennan concluded the New Pacific Order was the best fit. Brennan joined the New Pacific Order on Thursday, October 2nd, 2008. Two people who stand out as the most influential to Brennan are; Applesauce59 and Umbrae Noctem. Both have been there when he needed them, Umbrae Noctem for the good swift kick when needed and Applesauce59 as the person who got him involved with the Diplomatic Corps. Currently Brennan is working in only a few departments due to time restraints. One of the newer and really enjoyable is working in the Wiki Department as the Manager, taking the reigns of the department after Imperial Emperor. This Work has been fun and is able to be done in Brennan's spare time. 'Council Pacifica :January 2009 - June 2009 ::September 2009 - Present Being nominated for Council (Nov 2008), originally by Comrade Applesauce59, was a momentous occasion for Brennan - one of his most memorable. While the first attempt at Council did not yield an election, Brennan was again nominated the following month (Dec 2008) by Comrade Klonopin. Again the results did not lend themselves to a nomination for Brennan. Once again for the January 2009 elections Brennan was nominated by Comrade Lord of Destruction this time he was successful in his bid and made it on to the Council. April 1 2009: After being nominated by Prodigy, Brennan is successfully reelected to Council to serve another 2 month term. June 3rd 2009: Brennan had decided to not run again. Elections have concluded and there are some new faces on Council. September 1 2009 marks the return of Brennan to the Council Pacifica. Brennan accepted a nomination by Col Xantha and he recieved the highest votes this round and will be serving Council a minimum 2 months. '''Serving in the Military Command of the New Pacific Order When originally asked to serve in Milcom Brennan was assigned to Beta as NCO along side Klonopin and then Beta Lt. Gankwanker, a couple days later there was a need for a new Alpha NCO and Brennan was reassigned to work with Looneylew under the command of Lt. Xantha. March 29th 2008: Brennan was once again assigned to Beta as NCO under the command of Klonopin the new Beta Lt. These two have worked together in the past and are a great team. May 26th 2009: Brennan is promoted to the rank of Lt. He is now in charge of Epsilon Battalion. Brennan has taken over from a very hard working Lt. Seti Cruncher. 'Life as a Pacifican Soldier' :This was the last squad Brennan served in at the beginning of the War of Armageddon. It has effectivly gone silent due to no war and losing its founding members. :Brennan was the originator of this squad. After leaving Beta level it was decided that the squad would remain as a Beta Level squad and new members have joined. This squad is still currently active. :Brennan's original squad created with new members, most notably with Looneylew. Now both of them are serving in Military Command together. Service in Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order One of the first jobs that Brennan undertook was the job of an Imperial Ambassador. This gave him a chance to meet new members of other Alliances. His first post was in Dark Fist where he met some new and interesting people. Not long after working as a Diplomat, Brennan was asked to serve as an Analyst for the Black sphere, being responsible for tracking the entire sphere, not just one alliance. After some retirements by others from the Corps, a Diplomatic Consul spot opened up. Applesauce59 a Special Envoy at the time asked if Brennan would be interested. Brennan readily accepted the position and all of its responsibilities. A little while later, Brennan was asked to follow in Comrade Applesauce59's steps and assume the title of Special Envoy of both the Black and Yellow spheres. This is where he is today, working with a great staff and amazing leadership. July 15th 2009: Brennan steps down as Special Envoy, and retires from the Diplo world. This was the job that Brennan held the longest since basically he began in the Order. Professions Past & Present Brennan's Current Job Dogtags ' '''Brennan's Former Job Dogtags Pt. 1 ' '''Brennan's Former Job Dogtags Pt. 2 '''Future Endeavors' 'Awards and Ribbons''' ~ January 3rd 2009 ~ June 5th 2009 - Awarded to retired Praetorian Guards who retire in good standing. Category:Nations Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order